


flirt

by kusaaa



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusaaa/pseuds/kusaaa





	flirt

森内贵宽今天很烦，烦就烦在他现在还在宿醉的头疼和昨晚激烈的不可言喻的运动导致的腰疼里没缓过来。加上他本来就只想继续玩、混日子，可却又不得不被逼着回去打理公司的那股气，因此每周一的森内贵宽基本都是黑着脸来上班的。  
他从小到大，最差就是读书，其实他那些毕业文凭基本都是家里花钱给买的。森内贵宽最懂的无非就是夜店、酒吧，别的东西全靠耍小聪明，不得不承认的也就是他小聪明耍的很熟练，公司也被他管的服服帖帖。  
“森内先生早！”  
“早。”  
森内贵宽揉揉脑袋，径直走进办公室。  
“森内先生，新招的员工已经到了。”秘书敲敲门，领着一个男人进来。  
“嗯..你出去吧。”森内贵宽连眼都不想抬，秘书对他这副吊儿郎当的样子也见怪不怪，便留下新人在房里。  
“森内先生，还记得我吗。”男人低沉的嗓音。  
“傻逼吧你，新人第一次见老板说这话，你当是...”森内贵宽一抬头看到眼前的男人，再看看男人名牌上清清楚楚写着的山下亨三个字，就愣了，“酒吧烂俗搭讪...啊...”  
怎么可能不记得，这不就是昨晚酒吧里搭上的，把自己操翻的男的吗。  
操，森内贵宽心里暗骂一声，赶紧起身把办公室落地窗上的百叶窗帘拉上，关上门。  
“看样子还记得，不过还是帮你回忆一下吧。”山下亨把森内贵宽抵在了墙上，单手将森内贵宽的双手束起高举着。  
“你...”森内贵宽其实是有点慌了 ，奈何山下亨力气太大，他怎么都挣脱不了。  
就只能眼看着胸前的扣子被一颗颗的解开，显露出白皙的躯体，满是昨夜交欢留下的吻痕。  
“现在有没有清楚一点了？”森内贵宽抬头，对上那人玩味的笑容，看着他的脸越发接近。  
“滚。”森内贵宽直接咬上了山下亨的唇瓣，啐了一口夹杂着血液的唾液，“要不是喝醉了哪这么容易被你上？真当老子是个万人骑了？”  
嘴犟。  
“那我应该感到荣幸了，因为我又有机会操到你了 。”  
山下亨直接把森内贵宽扔到沙发上，伸手去拽森内贵宽的裤子。  
“嘶...”森内贵宽甩甩脑袋，没想到会被这样的粗暴对待,“你妈的！”森内贵宽使劲的踹着山下亨，但这些山下亨小打小闹都被当做调情一样直接忽视了，毫无润滑的直接捅入，后穴传来了一阵阵撕裂的疼痛。  
“乖一点。”山下亨揪起森内贵宽的头发，“你也不想外头那些员工一起进来欣赏吧？”  
毫无技法、粗暴的抽插，山下亨只是单纯的为了宣泄情绪与主权。  
“唔......”山下亨把手指送入森内贵宽的口中胡乱搅动，听着他发出含糊的呜咽。  
“过会儿就会让你舒服了。”山下亨的动作忽然变得有耐性，转变为缓慢的节奏，每一次都是送入最深处再缓缓抽出，粉嫩的穴肉在抽插中带出些许，内壁逐渐在运动下分泌出熟悉的透明液体与细微撕裂的伤口上渗出的血液混合交织在一起，淫靡的姿态，在山下亨眼里无非是邀请自己更卖力运动的象征。  
另一只手也没闲着，套弄着森内的分身，用指尖摩挲着最为敏感的部位，还恶意用指甲轻划着沟壑处。  
感受到身下的森内贵宽本能的颤抖，似是已经到了高潮的边缘却又强忍着。  
不怀好意的全部抽出，停留在穴口处摩擦着，“说点我想听的吧。”  
对上了森内愤怒却又夹杂着渴望的眼神。  
“到这份上了还忍的住吗？”山下亨用手指堵住了森内的分身，迫使着对方无法射出。  
“操我。”森内咬牙切齿的挤出几个字。  
“嗯？怎么操？说具体点，不然我怎么知道该怎么伺候森内先生呢？”山下亨笑了笑，戏谑地揉了几下森内的臀瓣。  
“请主人插进来，把森内当狗一样操。”森内贵宽很清楚山下亨在等自己说出什么样的话，无非就是要极尽羞耻，满足他那种可怕的控制欲望。奈何快感不断涌上来，自己完全承受不住这样的折磨。  
山下亨听到自己想要的话，满意的舔了舔森内的耳垂，终于再次没入，“乖，小狗狗真聪明，这就对了。”  
逐渐加快了胯下抽插的节奏，用力的撞击在那人熟悉的敏感点上，看着森内扬起了脖颈，仰着头大口喘息着，浑身都沾染着情欲的水红粉雾。  
森内实在没想到山下亨体力好到昨晚刚大干一场，现在还是这样“精力充沛”。  
感觉自己简直要被撞散架了一样，将自己的手撑上一旁的玻璃窗上，门窗发出一声沉重的闷响。  
“森内先生，您没事吧？”是秘书闻声过来确认情况，有些忧虑的声音。  
“没事。”森内努力的克制住了喉咙深处想要发出的呻吟，强装镇定。  
“没事啊？那看样子还没喂饱你。”山下亨一挑眉，将一旁办公桌上的东西全都扫到了地方，把森内贵宽抱了上去。  
森内的大腿被大幅打开，腿缠到了山下亨的腰上，想要借此缓冲一些自己正承受着的撞击，用手掰开臀瓣，张大穴口尽可能的吞纳着山下亨的分身。  
“嗯...不行了...”森内的话也被喘息冲散成了碎片，抑制不住的生理性痉挛，缠着山下的腿也绷紧了几分，将白浊的液体尽数喷洒在小腹处。  
山下亨沾了些许送入森内口中，“未经允许就擅自射了啊。”，将他抱起，吻了上去，微腥的气味散布在交换着的唾液中，是淫靡的味道。  
于是山下便像惩罚似的更为猛烈的冲刺着，每次都贯穿了一般，终于在几次大幅抽送后将精液射入了森内的深处，缓缓抽出时，一张一合的穴口处还带出了不少黏腻的液体。  
森内勉强的支起了身子，想起身去清理，却被山下亨一把拦下。  
“怎么？操完了还不够？”森内的嘴脸变得很快，似乎还是不想承受刚刚还在男人的胯下承欢。  
“小狗狗，都是有芯片的吧？”山下亨的手抚上森内的后颈处，“芯片对你好像不太可行呢...”  
“啊！你他妈干嘛？”森内被后颈处传来的疼痛刺激到大呼出声，伸手一摸，掌心竟然已经被血液濡湿。  
是山下亨在森内的后颈处狠狠的咬了一口。  
“是送给你的礼物。”掐住眼前人的下巴，强制的再次接吻，嘴里还带着森内的血液气息。  
“疯子。”森内贵宽怒目圆睁。  
“相信我，和疯子做爱的好滋味远超普通人，今天只是个前戏。”  
山下亨背对着森内套上了裤子，撂下这句话，头也不回的就走了。  
办公室恋情糟糕，办公室炮友更糟糕。  
至于办公室的变态炮友......久经沙场森内贵宽也不知如何是好。


End file.
